Life as a Baby
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Ajusting to a new paintbrush change can be hard...


Tittle: Life as a Baby 

Author: Quick-demon a.k.a neomaster49

Disclaimers: I don't own neopets. Just make stories.

Rating: G

Summery: A lenny is forced to be painted and has troubles adjusting to his change but he finds his baby form has its advantages

A/N: This is another Neopian Times story in week 79. Its much better than the first one I made and not so corny (thank the faeries!). Well enjoy!

----------------------------------

I stood in the rainbow pool. The water was knee deep but warm. I slouched as my owner pulled out a baby paint brush. I looked at my reflection in the water for the last time. There was a normal male red Lenny staring at me.

"Now hold still Millbe, this will only take a few strokes!" my owner told me as she raised the paint brush her my head.

"Mom! I don't want to be painted!" I cried out as a last protest

"Oh don't be silly darling! You will look fabulous and cute! Don't worry you have the same stats and the same personality!" and with that she flicked a few strokes here and there.

My skin turned a yellow colour and I started to shrink. My legs became stubby, my beak became shorter and smaller, my wings shrunk, my tail feathers and crest became smaller and my eyes grew larger and more cuter.

I yelped in shock when I saw my reflection in the pool. I was a baby Lenny! A cute, big eyed, small winged Lenny!

"Oh your soooooo cute!" cried my owner and picked me up.

"What!" I squeaked still shocked

I clasped my wings over my beak. My voice was more squeaky and had a childlike tone. I didn't like this one bit.

My owner hugged me tightly, squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh your soooooo cute! I love you!" she squealed

I gagged and choked. I tried to pull away from her but she hugged me tighter, making escape impossible.

After her love affair with my cuteness she cradled me in her arms and carried me home. When she opened the door. All my brothers and my sister came up all excited. My brother Kyu, he's a male spotted Kau. My other brother Rye, a purple Tonu and my sister Flo, a split flotsam. They all came up gasping and praising me when my owner put me on the ground.

"Wow, you look so cute!" squealed Flo.

"Yeah you look much better!" agreed Kyu.

Rye snorted.

"Well... thanks," I replied a little overwhelmed by the attention I was receiving.

"Now we're all painted!" my owner cried. "And cute too!"

"Great! We can get some petpets!" cried Flo cheerfully.

"Well as soon as I save up enough Neopoints," smiled my owner giving a gentle rub on her head.

After all the excitement had left everyone they all broke up and went their separate ways. I was alone again. I sighed and slumped down to a sitting position. I looked around. Everything was either pink or white. The sofa, carpets, walls, furniture and even the TV was a light pink! I hated the place. It looked too... pink.

I was glad that my room was a more... I should say less pink. It was to how I liked it. My favourite colour purple so my room was painted with different shades. My bed was a normal wooden one, with my favourite cartoon character printed on the sheets. I had posters of my favourite bands and stars stuck on the walls. In one corner I had a study desk with full of books and junk from school. Next to it is my wardrobe, though it's mainly filled with winter clothing for Terror Mountain and an odd T-shirt or two in there... .somewhere.

I remembered that I had to buy a plushie today so got up and went over to the counter in the kitchen. There were two stools in front of the counter, they were larger than I remembered. I looked up and saw a purse. I needed some Neopoints so I started to climbed up the stools. After I was standing on the seat I grabbed the purse and jumped back down with a thud.

I walked up to the door. The door was closed. I looked up to see the brass door knob, shining in the window light. I stretched out my little wing to reach for the door knob but it was too high up. Then I stood on my tip toes and tried to reach for it but failed. I got frustrated and started to jump to get some height so I could reach the silly door knob. Still no avail. I growled and stamped in frustration. My owner heard me and came over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"I can't get this stupid door open!" I cried angrily.

"Well ask next time honey," she said sweetly and turned the knob and opened the door as if I was making a big deal.

"Well I didn't have to before," I growled and stomped out.

I calmed down when I was a good distance away from the house. I walked into Neopia Central. One of the things I found with my new change is that it took longer to get somewhere than it use to. I remembered that it was a much shorter walk to Neopia Central.

When I FINALLY got there I headed to the toy shop. My blue Chia plushie ripped so I needed to buy a new one. I pushed the door open and walked inside. I looked up and saw all the cool toys that were on display. There were Aisha dolls, Acara plushies, key rings, snow globes, bouncy balls and Chia plushies.

I went up to a blue Chia plushie that was sitting on the shelf. That was the one I needed to replace. I tried to reach for it but of course it was too high. I decided to get help so I went up to the counter. Again I had to look up but my head even didn't reach the counter top.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I squeaked.

No answer.

"Hello!? Anyone there?!" I repeated more loudly.

Huh? ... who's there?" a voice replied.

"Millbe!" I replied loud and clear.

"Where are you?" the voice asked.

"Down here! In front of the counter!" I cried.

With a few steps a red Lupe's face appeared. Peering down in confusion.

"Aren't you a little young to be by yourself?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly capable! I'm 410 days old!" I said crossly.

The Lupe blinked lazily and sighed, "What do you want?"

Before I could reply I noticed her attention shifted from me to someone behind me. I turned and looked up. It was a male owner with his pet, a mutant Techo.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but can I have this blue Chia plushie for 200 NP?" he asked.

"How about 400 NP" she said.

"250?" he offered.

"350."

"289?" he asked.

"306 and it's my final offer!" she said.

"Alright," he sighed and forked over the Neopoints

I turned and saw that there was no more blue Chia plushies. As a matter of fact there was no Chia plushies of any colour! My jaw dropped as the owner left with the last blue Chia plushie.

"So. What do you want?" she asked turning her attention back to me.

I snapped out of my shock. And turned to her.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll come back tomorrow," I replied sadly.

She shrugged and turned to enter the back room. I turned, heart sunken and angry towards the door and headed out.

If I was taller this would never had happened. I could of reached the plushie and paid for it straight away. But no, I have to be in a baby form, short and stubby. I couldn't even see over the counter! I felt anger and hate grow inside of me. 

I never wanted to be baby in the first place. My owner couldn't paint me a cloud or purple could she? She loves cute stuff and never asked me what I wanted to be painted. Instead she paints me a colour or form I hate most. 

I knew I had to calm down. I knew hating my owner was wrong but I just couldn't help it. I decided to go and get a book. I found reading is one of my favourite past times and relaxing. I strolled over and I was about to walk in when a neopet crashed into me. Dazed I opened my eyes in time to see a red Scorchio gathering all his books and whizzing past me. Then I saw the blue Nimmo run out a few seconds after he had left.

"Stop, thief !" he yelled making everyone's attention turn to the him. "Stop him quick!"

Automatically I turned to see him running off to the outskirts. After some hesitation and no one helping the poor Nimmo I got up and ran after him. After all he wasn't going to get away with out an apology for slamming in to me, is he?

Lost, puffed, tired and still a bit dizzy from my clash, I walked through the thick brushes of a small and thin strip of bush, that separated Neopia Central from the neighbouring houses.

With my stubby legs, small lungs and little of athletic abilities I didn't get really far. Still I staggered on, determined to find this neopet. I turned left, right then left again but I got nowhere. I looked up and down but still no sign of the Scorchio I decided to rest for a while so I sat down on a nearby rock.

While resting my eyes started to wonder then with my large eyes I spotted something quite small that I wouldn't normally see.

A very tiny patch of red that was hidden behind some shrubs. I got up and crept closer. Finally I was near the patch of red. I peeked through the leaves and saw the Scorchio, snickering and chuckling to himself.

He counted his books and was looking very impressed with himself. Then he got up and walked over to a very large rock. At the bottom it had a small opening. He knelt down and carefully placed the books into it.

While spying I absent-mindedly took a step backwards, stepping on a twig. The twig made a loud crack. I stopped suddenly, realising what I had done. The Scorchio jerked up and looked towards the sound. Then he saw me, hiding behind a shrub. He stormed over and I automatically backed away. Then I turned to run away but he was quick and thrust his arm through the bush and grabbed me. He pulled me out of the bushes and hoisted me up by my little left wing.

For the first time I saw him clearly. He was more buff and larger than a normal red Scorchio He had cuts and scar all over his body, probably had been involved in a lot of fights. He pulled me up to his face making me smell his hot and foul breath.

"Looks like we have a little rat running around!" he growled.

I coughed and waved my right arm in front of my face.

"You should consider stealing some breath mints," I said wrinkling my nose.

"Oh don't worry! This is the last breath you will be smelling when I'm done with you!" he growled. "Why are you sneaking around here?"

"Oh... uh, I just wanted an apology... you bumped into me..."

"Oh, little baby thought I was going to apologize?" he teased. "Ha, ha, ha! You make me laugh little one but it wont excuse your spying!"

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"Oh what are you going to do little baby? Cry for you mommy?" he teased nastily.

I grew mad. I reached up to his hand that was holding my wing and bit him as hard as I can. He yelped and let go of me. I landed on my feet and bent down to aim for him. I started to fun towards him, faster and faster until I charged into his belly. With a groan he fell to the ground.

I flew up to a nearby tree that had some kind of large seed growing off it. I picked the seeds and started to throw it at him. He grunted and groaned as he got up. I pegged on at his head and it hit him with a hollow plonk. He fell back down the ground, dazed.

Soon he recovered and got back up. I pegged another one at his head by he moved his head.

"Arrrggg! You'll pay for this!" he spat.

He backed away then he ran forward and with all his might he thrust himself into the tree. The tree wobbled to and fro, trying to shake me off. I lost balance and fell but I grabbed onto a lower branch. I pulled myself up.

The Scorchio wasn't going to give up on me that easily. He jumped up and grabbed onto the branch I was on. The branch flexed as his end bent under his weight. I slid down towards him. When his feet was almost touching the ground he let go of the branch and made the branch flick itself back into place.

As the branch was flung up I was along for the ride. The branch launched me into the air. I climbed higher and higher until there was no force pushing me up. Then I started to fall back to the ground. Faster and faster I fell. I fell into a nearby bush. It broke my fall.

Dazed and confused I felt a hand grab me and lift me up. I forced my eyes open and saw a blurry red figure.

"You will pay for you insolence!" it spat.

He carried me. My vision slowly focused and when he stopped I saw a small, deep hole. It was small enough for me but not enough for any other pet. I was also dark and deep, so deep that it looked bottomless. I gulped

"Say goodbye you little ball of feathers! I'll make sure that no one finds you! Moohahahahaha!" he laughed evilly and raised his arm.

I realised that he was going to chuck me into the deep hole. With all my strength I struggled wildly against his iron grip but he was too strong. Then I heard 4 words that saved my life...

"Stop! Your under arrest!"

The red Scorchio turned to see a whole squadron of police officers. There was almost every kind of neopet in Neopia in that band.

Scorchio dropped me on the ground and the police seized him and took him away. I sighed with relief. And brushed myself clean. A striped Aisha policeman approached me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Lucky we were here to help you. Never tackle a big time thief on your own. It's not the movies you know," he lectured me.

"I know it's not a movie! I'm not a little kid! ..."I cried.

The Aisha raised on eyebrow... or what seemed to be an eye brow.

I sighed, "Look I know where the books he hid. I saw him stash it in a large rock."

"Okay then, show me," he said.

I led the officer to the small opening under the large rock. He tried to reach into it but it didn't work. The opening was just right for me and I crawled in and retrieved the books for him.

"Thanks kid!"

After that I followed the Aisha to the book shop. The policeman explained that I helped to retrieve the books and gave him the lost books. The Nimmo thanked me and gave me a book as a reward. We both thanked him and the policeman walked me home.

He knocked on the door. My owner answered it.

"Oh hello..." she greeted a little surprised that a police officer was at her door.

"Oh hello, I'm officer Buckle and I'm here to give your pet back. I escorted him home. He ran into a little trouble with a thief, but he helped us retrieving the stolen goods," he explained.

Of course my owner was overwhelmed and took a while to get the information to sink in.

"Oh well it was my pleasure... I think. Thanks for bringing him back," she thanked him.

I walked inside while mom farewell the officer. She shut the door behind her then she started to fuss over me a little.

I guess being a baby wasn't so bad. I mean I have some obstacles to over come but that thief though I was a weakling because I was a baby colour. I put up a good fight, after all and now I'm being praised on how cute I am, have better eye sight, fit into little holes and have a slight advantage in the Battledome. Many pets under estimate me and I ended up surprising them!

Yeah. Maybe being a baby isn't that bad. Though I'm still kind of disappointed about one thing. I never got that apology off that red Scorchio!

**The End**

-----------------------

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
